


A Sheppard Suite in Five Movements [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Backstory, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Music Creation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Music played an integral part in Rodney's childhood. He never touched a piano after the lessons stopped, but he took note of the guitar in Sheppard's quarters.





	A Sheppard Suite in Five Movements [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sheppard suite in five movements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260116) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



> Thanks to mayachain for blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This podfic fulfills the "incorporate music" square on my [Podfic Bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) 2018 card.
> 
> This podfic contains sections where there is background music playing under the text. Some listeners may find it distracting/hard to make out the words. I hope I've got it at the right level to be not-too-distracting for most.

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/4sema66xynnlm4hi4fz4f30f99sv0bkk)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 

**Music Credits:**

_Mass in G Minor, Agnus Dei_ by Francis Poulenc, sung by the Choir of St. John's College, Cambridge on their 1994 album.

"I Walk the Line," written and sung by Johnny Cash,  _The Essential Johnny Cash, Vol 1_

"The Syncopated Clock" by Leroy Anderson, played by Guy Van Duser on his album _American Finger-Style Guitar_

"Sing" by Joe Raposo and Jeffrey Moss, sung by the kids on the _Sesame Street 2_ album

"Daddy Sang Bass" by Carl Perkins, sung by Johnny Cash,  _The Essential Johnny Cash, Vol 2_

"Longest Time," written and sung by Billy Joel, _Billy Joel Greatest Hits_


End file.
